


Про Лунатиков

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romantic Comedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус хочет поговорить о Лунатиках, а Ремусу нужны конспекты Джеймса по Трансфигурации. Слово за слово, и в итоге Сириус узнает, чем же занимаются Лунатики в свое свободное время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про Лунатиков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Moonies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632973) by [candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight/pseuds/candlelight). 



Не удивительно, что, когда Ремус заходит в спальню, его встречает неугомонный сгусток шерсти, слюней и энергии.  
  
— Привет, Бродяга, — вздыхает он.  
  
Лохматая черношерстная анимагическая собака превращается в лохматого черноволосого семнадцатилетнего анимага, и между ними нет абсолютно никакой разницы.  
  
Ремус снова вздыхает и садится на кровать:  
  
— Привет, Сириус.  
  
Сириус широко улыбается.  
  
Ремус пытается вернуть улыбку.  
  
Улыбка Сириуса становится только шире.  
  
— Я ищу Джеймса, мне нужны его конспекты по Трансфигурации, — произносит Ремус.  
  
Сириус все так же улыбается.  
  
— Все хорошо, Сириус, или ты так надрался, что стал похож на того второкурсника, Локхарт, кажется?  
  
Сириус шумно опускается — или скорее падает — на кровать Ремуса, из-за чего свитки разлетаются во все стороны. Ремус в очередной раз вздыхает, когда _Гоблинское восстание 1678 года_ прилетает ему прямо в лицо, а _Законы Элементальной Трансфигураци Гампа_ оказываются в компании с чьими-то, скорее всего Питера, пыльными ботинками.  
  
А с лица Сириуса все никак не желает сходить улыбка.  
  
— Привет, Лунатик.  
  
— Привет, Сириус, — уже в третий раз, но с меньшим энтузиазмом повторяет Ремус.  
  
— Луна-а-ати-и-ик. Лунатик, Лунатик, Луна-а-ати-и-и-и-ик, — тянет Сириус, добавляя «Лунатик» еще три раза, но в более быстрой последовательности, и после короткой паузы заявляет «мне скучно» всем и каждому, где все — это Ремус, а каждый — конспекты, доставшиеся ценой семи лет обучения и сейчас разбросанные по всему полу, только и ждущие, чтобы их прочли.  
  
— Сириус…  
  
— Лунатик, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Сижу на своей кровати, — медленно отвечает Ремус, — и с тобой вот разговариваю.  
  
— Оу, — Сириус хмурится, отмахиваясь рукой. — Нет, «здесь», то есть именно здесь. Почему ты не в библиотеке и не делаешь всякие Луни-дела, не учишь что-нибудь, не делаешь домашнее задание, или чем там обычно Лунатики занимаются в свое свободное время?  
  
И Ремус проявляет чудеса самоконтроля, сумев сдержать рвущийся позыв спросить, не пьян ли Сириус. Вместо этого он отвечает:   
  
— Мне нужны конспекты Джеймса по Трансфигурации, Сириус.  
  
— Кто? — спрашивает Сириус таким невинным тоном, который может тягаться только с заверениями Хагрида о том, что тот ухаживает за тыквами, в то время как его нашли среди грядок пьяного и матерящего флоббер-червей.   
  
— Что? — отзывается Ремус, размышляя о том, что стоит позвать мадам Помфри, так как Сириус, очевидно же, остро нуждается в помощи.  
  
— Кто, что, когда, куда, — Сириус трясет головой и вздыхает, растянувшись на кровати так, что ноги и голова свисают с разных концов. Свитки снова падают. В этот раз _Сто шестьдесят семь способов использования волчьего противоядия_ присоединяется к бисквитным крошкам, сахарным перьям и бутылкам со сливочным пивом на полу под кроватью Питера — всем этим без сомнения можно кормить весь гриффиндорский факультет в течение недели.  
  
Ремус снова проявляет недюжинную силу воли и сознательно не позволяет себе окинуть взглядом бледный шелковисто-гладкий живот Сириуса. Он всего лишь человек (оборотень), и поэтому ему остается либо не пялиться на — плоский, подтянутый, светлый — живот Сириуса, либо сдаться и спросить уже, наконец, что же делают Бродяги в свое свободное время, кроме как подшучивают над случайными прохожими, или же поинтересоваться, сколько тот успел выпить. Последнее определенно точно разозлит, потому что пьяный Сириус принимает в штыки такие вопросы.  
  
Ремус выбирает меньшее из зол и плюхается на кровать, копируя позу Сириуса. Его левый локоть мнет эссе о Веселящих чарах.  
  
Кровь мигом приливает к голове, и Ремус поворачивается к Сириусу.  
  
— Привет, — произносит Сириус. — Привет, Лунатик из страны Лунатии.  
  
— Сириус, ты пьян?  
  
Сириус хмурится, и его лицо, что приобретает забавный красный оттенок, становится обеспокоенным.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он после минутной заминки, и Ремус выдыхает облегченно. Пьяный Бродяга становится безумным, когда спрашивают, пьян ли он, что было в очередной раз доказано в прошлом году на праздновании победы между факультетами. Та вечеринка включала в себя огромное количество выпивки, шума и покалеченных случайных прохожих. — Нет, вряд ли. Я хорошо помню, как Сохатый, прежде чем упорхать в Лилиландию, чтобы станцевать с болтающими цветочками, споил мне что-то.  
  
Застонав, Ремус принимает сидячее положение, а потом, бледнея, стонет снова, повернувшись к Сириусу.   
  
— Сколько раз, Сириус, — начинает голосом, полным безнадеги и обреченности, — сколько раз я тебе говорил не пить ничего из рук кого-то, даже отдаленно напоминающего Сохатого?  
  
— Тридцать семь раз, — охотно отвечает Сириус.  
  
— Ладно. — Ремус тяжело вздыхает. — Ну хорошо, значит, Сохатый подпоил тебя, из-за чего сейчас…  
  
— Какой-то магловской штукой, — желая помочь, вставляет Сириус.  
  
Ремус держится из-за всех сил, лишь бы не начать биться головой о кроватный столбик. Но все тщетно. Сириус останавливает его, притягивая к себе за волосы.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит он, а сам надеется, что голос не выдает бушующую внутри истерику. — Магловской. _Магловской_ , Сириус. Магловские наркотики сказываются плохо, просто ужасно на чистокровных.  
  
— А вот и нет. — Сириус садится по-турецки. — Не совсем, на самом деле, ну в самом деле. Зуб даю, Лунатик. Ты что, совсем не слушал, что на уроках Магловедения рассказывали?  
  
— В смысле… — начинает Ремус, набираясь возмущения и негодования, чтобы вывалить все это на Сириуса, лишая того дара речи.  
  
— Все, Лунатик, довольно об этой магловской бурде, что Сохатый мне подсунул, — отмахнувшись, обрывает его Сириус. — Ты мне, вообще-то, обещал рассказать о своей стране Лунатии.  
  
— Да ладно? — Ремус прикидывает в уме, успеет ли сгонять к мадам Помфри и по пути навалять Джеймсу, пока Питер приглядывает за Сириусом.  
  
— Ага, — непоколебимо отвечает Сириус. — Обещал. На прошлой неделе, когда мы в Хогсмиде надрались.  
  
— Я лживей клятвы, данной в пьяный час (1), — бормочет Ремус, поднимая взгляд на Сириуса.  
  
— Похоже на Шекс-что-то-там. Как-его-вообще-звать-то? А, неважно. Но… Ох! Обман! Оу! Э-эм… Лунатик?  
  
Запутавшись пальцами в черных локонах, Ремус притягивает Сириуса к себе, вглядываясь в лицо.  
  
— Да, Сириус?  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Проверяю, не расширились ли у тебя зрачки, — отвечает Ремус, изучая сначала один серо-голубой (великолепный, изумительный) глаз, а потом, чуть повернув голову (такую прекрасную, с лицом, кожа которого гладкая, мягкая, а черты — утонченные и острые), и второй. И если тишина продолжит нависать над ними, отвлекая, то Ремус точно сделает что-нибудь, о чем потом будет жалеть. — Что _тебе_ известно о Лунатиках, Бродяга? — спрашивает он, наконец, за что тут же принимается себя укорять.  
  
— Лунатики, — начинает Сириус тоном, который мог бы быть в лучших традициях Макгонагалл, если бы не учащенное дыхание, — очень-приочень редкий вид.  
  
— Хм-м-м.  
  
— Отыскать Лунатика настолько нелегкое дело и явление исключительное, что тем людям, которым все же удалось изловить одного из Лунатиков в их естественной среде обитания, приходится пленить его, чтобы приручить… из-за чего он теряет свою Лунатичность.  
  
Сириус сейчас напоминает Ремусу тех мужчин-телеведущих, которых видел по магловскому телевизору (летом отец принес в дом эту странную коробку), и ему страшно подумать, каких только идей могут понабраться Сириус с Джеймсом после просмотра магловского телевидения. — Да ну? — делано удивляется Ремус, проверяя пульс на запястье, когда Сириус замолкает.  
  
— Категорически запрещено приручать Лунатика, это ведь просто неправильно. Им необходимо гулять между стеллажами больших библиотек, а питаться должны, не выпуская из рук огромные пухлые тома магловских книг.   
  
— Лунатик ненавидит джем, но обожает мармелад. В д _у_ ше он напевает The Beatles, а музыку волшебников просто не переносит.  
  
Сириус говорит немного сбивчиво и робко, но так откровенно и искренне, и Ремус не может заставить себя поднять взгляд. Он просто боится, что если взглянет на него, то признается О Том, О Чем Сам Даже Не Задумывался, и именно это станет отправным толчком до станции «катастрофа».  
  
— Лунатики могут жить на одном шоколаде, и характер у них ну очень покладистый. Но раз в месяц они превращаются в охочих до крови чудищ. — Ремус пытается сдерживать рвущуюся с губ улыбку, сохраняя непреклонное выражение лица. Это удается с трудом, и смех в голосе Сириуса лишь усугубляет желание улыбнуться  
  
— В разлуке с друзьями Лунатики начинают грустить. Лучше всего Лунатики ладят с Бродягами, Сохатыми и Хвостами, так же общаются с Лили, пусть Бродягам абсолютно непонятны причины этого. Лунатики души не чают в своих друзьях. И знаешь что, Ремус?  
  
Когда Сириус замолкает, Ремусу на долю секунды кажется, что его собственное сердце тоже притихло, переставая биться.  
  
— Что, Сириус? — Ремус краем сознания отмечает, что с момента, когда он «проверял зрачки», ни один из них не отстранился; он все еще выводит пальцами невидимые узоры на тыльной стороне (теплой, крепкой, с мозолями на подушечках пальцев) ладони. Ни Сириуса, ни самого Ремуса, кажется, ничуть это не смущает. Это ведь чисто платонически. (Пусть некоторые части тела совсем другого мнения).  
  
— Бродягам, — на грани шепота произносит Сириус, — Лунатики тоже симпатичны.  
  
— Правда? — В дыхании Сириуса Ремус слышит нечто такое знакомое обонянию, что-то, что попробовать приходилось давным-давно, что-то магловское и…  
  
— Даже больше. Бродяги любят Лунатиков.  
  
— Ой. — Кхм, возможно, все-таки не совсем платонически. Дамбу огромного, просто гигантского хранилища, полнящегося всеми ограничениями, которыми жил Ремус, срывает к чертям. И он целует Сириуса Блэка.  
  
У поцелуя привкус кофе. Горьковатый, обольстительный и восхитительный, малость подслащенный, но за всем этим кроется другой вкус — вкус _Сириуса_. Ремус только вознамеривается получше изучить его, делая мысленные заметки (и представляя это, будто записывает все на магловский листок в линеечку), как вдруг Сириус отвечает на поцелуй, и в голове воцаряется блаженная пустота.  
  
— Я Джеймса прибью за то, что он накачал тебя кофе! — обещает задохнувшийся от возмущения Ремус, как только Сириус, наконец, отстраняется. А когда Сириус _смотрит_ на него, то Ремус тает быстрее горячего шоколада, которым мама поила его в полнолуние. — Попозже как-нибудь, — поправляется он, пытаясь не внюхиваться так откровенно в дыхание Сириуса с аппетитной ноткой кофе, прежде чем наброситься на эти мягкие губы…  
  
— Значит, Лунатики именно этим занимаются в свое свободное время?  
  
— Теперь — да.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) — Цитата из комедии Уильяма Шекспира «Как вам это понравится» в переводе Т. Л. Щепкиной-Куперник


End file.
